<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The us now doesn’t feel real, it’s a fantasy-like feeling. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078156">The us now doesn’t feel real, it’s a fantasy-like feeling.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Donghyuck is their son, Excessive Use of The Word "Baby", M/M, Making Up, Riding, Sub Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wall Sex, briefly, johndo is married, lapslock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, Johnny menebusnya dengan membayar suaminya dengan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The us now doesn’t feel real, it’s a fantasy-like feeling.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KEEP IN MIND!<br/>Orang yang terdapat dalam cerita ini tidak terkait dengan yang sebenarnya. Semua ini hanyalah fiksi.</p><p>ini work pertamaku di ao3, maaf kalo ada kesalahan di grammar, formatting, atau apapun ya... otherwise enjoy!</p><p>title derived from 365247 by day6</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     <em>slump</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">itu kata yang bisa digunakan johnny untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya sekarang. dengan posisinya yang sekarang menjadi manager tim di tempat kerjanya, johnny merasa lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. kesibukan yang dialaminya berdampak pada waktu luang yang ia miliki.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">johnny amat rindu dengan keluarganya. mau itu mama &amp; papa suh, anak miliknya, donghyuck, &amp; apalagi suaminya, doyoung.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"good morning, pa. aku udah bikinin makan di meja ya..." doyoung tersenyum melihat suaminya yang telah siap berpakaian untuk kerja. "<em>morning</em>, bun. makasih tapi papa harus buru-buru, nanti aku jemput hyuckie kok." johnny mengecup kening &amp; bibirnya doyoung &amp; segera keluar dari penthouse mereka.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s1">"e-eh, hati-hati di jalan ya, sayang..!" doyoung dengan lesu bersorak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah johnny yang sudah di dalam mobil. "ya sudah, makanannya buat aku siang aja." gumam doyoung.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"papa, hyuckie dapet A loh!" donghyuck memperlihatkan rapotnya. "aduh, anak papa pinter ya. papa mau kerja dulu, oke?" johnny mengembalikan pandangannya ke laptop miliknya. "iya, pa..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"johnny... kita udah lama loh..." doyoung menaiki pangkuan suaminya dengan mata lesu. "bun, jangan sekarang ya. papa mau kejar deadline." johnny menegaskan. doyoung pun turun dari pangkuannya, menaiki tempat tidur mereka. "ya sudah, aku tidur." doyoung mencibir, tapi tidak dapat mengambil perhatian johnny. "heem, met tidur sayang." johnny menjawab dari mejanya. "ga pekaan jadi suami." lirih doyoung.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">doyoung sudah lelah dengan kelakuan suaminya. akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berhadapan dengan masalahnya malam itu saat donghyuck sudah tertidur.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> "seo youngho, dengerin doyoung." doyoung dengan marah mengarahkan pandangan suaminya yang awalnya melihat layar. "aku tahu, kamu selalu sibuk. tapi jangan lupain aku sama hyuckie atuh, sayang. donghyuck sering curhat ke aku, 'papa sekarang sibuk banget deh, berasa dilupain' &amp; dia kangen, apalagi aku. aku mengerti banget posisimu sekarang di kantor, tapi jangan sampai lupa yang di rumah, pa." keluh doyoung.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">johnny terdiam di situ, doyoung sudah meninggalkan kursi di sebelahnya untuk membereskan meja makan. "sayang..." johnny pun beranjak dari kursinya. "kenapa?" doyoung memandang pada lelaki itu. "papa... minta maaf." johnny menatap mata doyoung yang sudah mulai berair. "i-iya, aku maafin." doyoung menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada suaminya. johnny pun berinisiatif untuk memeluk tubuh ramping di depannya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"aku udah gila ya, ninggalin kalian... maafin aku sayang, ga bakal diulang kok." johnny mengecup kening doyoung dengan perlahan. "makasih udah dipikirin, pa." doyoung tersenyum manis, akhirnya bisa melihat suaminya kembali seperti dirinya sendiri.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">tiba-tiba, johnny mengangkat doyoung dari pahanya &amp; menciumnya. doyoung mendesah pelan, karena sudah lama tidak digendong seperti ini."</span>
  <span class="s1">ngh...</span>
  <span class="s2"> mau sekarang, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">dadh</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">..?" doyoung melirih dengan malu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s1">"<em>it’s been a while, right? how about we do it tonight? i wanna feel you again, baby.</em>"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">desahan doyoung yang pelan merupakan afirmasi johnny untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. johnny pun mengantarkan suaminya yang berada di tangannya ke kamar tidur mereka. memang sudah lama mereka tidak begini, bercinta seperti dulu. sepertinya mereka tidak sabar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">please, make me a damn mess already!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" doyoung merintih saat johnny membantu melepas celana piyamanya. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">you’re too cute, baby. be patient, okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny mengecup bibir doyoung sekali sebelum mundur untuk melepas bajunya sendiri. "sayang! kok main buka-buka aja sih..." doyoung menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan telapaknya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"eh, kok malu? suamiku lucu banget sih." johnny mendekat untuk mengelus pipi doyoung yang hangat. "udah ih! katanya mau ngelakuin?" doyoung mengambek. "eh, iya iya maaf sayang. papa lanjutin nih." johnny tersenyum memanjakan doyoung.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">akhirnya, johnny melepas celananya, hingga tinggal boxer hitamnya yang tersisa. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">don’t you want that shirt off, baby?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny mengangkat baju oversized doyoung. "ga inget ini punyamu? </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">i’ll keep it on!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" doyoung mencibir saat pandangan johnny terkesan mengejek. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">i’m just joking, you can keep it on, baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny tertawa kecil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">sebelum doyoung bisa melanjutkan keluhan miliknya, johnny sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga bokong miliknya berhadapan dengan johnny. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">what flavor would you like tonight?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny membuka laci di meja pinggir ranjang mereka. "ehm, stroberi aja..." doyoung mengubur wajahnya dalam matras. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">remember to use light signals, okay? i never want to hurt you.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny meluberkan pelumas beraroma stroberi tersebut pada ketiga jarinya. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">i will, just please—ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">sebelum doyoung lanjut mengomel, johnny sudah memasukkan satu jari dalam lubangnya doyoung. sensasi jari suaminya tidak pernah berubah, panjang, tebal, &amp; mencapai bagian-bagian yang tepat. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">ngh—green for second one, please—!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" desah doyoung. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">eager tonight, are we? you feel stretched out too, did you play with yourself while i was away, baby?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny menanyakan lubang doyoung yang kemungkinan sudah dimainkan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">of course i have! i missed you so fucking much, okay?!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" doyoung merengek saat johnny memasukkan jari ketiganya. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">i’m so sorry baby, i’ll make sure you feel satisfied tonight.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny tersenyum sambil menggerakkan jarinya lebih dalam.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">doyoung merasa sudah penuh lubangnya. jari-jari suaminya lebih memuaskan daripada jarinya sendiri, bahkan ‘mainan’ yang dibeli untuknya. jika jarinya sudah terasa seperti ini, bagaimana jika batang suaminya sudah masuk? tak perlu menanya lagi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">green light, please! i want your thick cock inside me right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" doyoung mengelak, mengguncangkan dirinya dengan penuh harapan ingin diisi. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">okay, i think you’re stretched enough anyways.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny tersenyum, melihat suaminya yang sudah memohon padanya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">johnny pun melepas boxernya, melepaskan batangnya yang sudah berdiri tegak sejak tadi. doyoung melirik suaminya dengan nafsu saat melihatnya mengocok punyanya dengan pelumas. "hyung... pelan-pelan ya... kan udah lama..." doyoung dengan lemas mengurung wajahnya dengan lengannya. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">i will, baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> aku tunggu kamu sinyal hijau kok." johnny memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas lubang suaminya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">dengan perlahan, johnny memasukkan batangnya ke dalam lubang doyoung. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">ngh—ah fuck...</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" doyoung mengerang, merasakan dirinya terpenuhi padahal johnny baru setengah masuk. "pelan-pelan, sayang. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">daddy will wait for you.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny mengecup belakang leher doyoung sambil mendorong masuk. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">ah fuck—so... </span>
    <span class="s3">big...</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" doyoung melirik suaminya yang sudah terpuaskan dengan sensasi lubangnya. doyoung mengeratkan lubangnya tiba-tiba, yang membuat johnny mendesah. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">fuck, baby... you know how to work me up.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny pun membalas dengan tamparan pada bokong doyoung, meninggalkan bekas telapaknya yang besar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">green, daddy! i want it!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" doyoung akhirnya memberi sinyal. johnny hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai menghentak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">ini saat di mana doyoung merasa ia di surga. desahan dari mulutnya yang tidak terkendali, hentakan johnny yang ia rindukan, tangan besarnya yang memegang pinggang rampingnya dengan erat, kata-kata yang datang dari mulutnya, serta keadaan mereka yang merindukan momen-momen seperti ini. doyoung tidak pernah sensasi ini berakhir.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">fuck, baby. you handle my cock so well.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" bisik johnny dalam telinga doyoung, yang kakinya sudah cukup lemas untuk menetapkan posisinya. untungnya, johnny memperhatikan &amp; akhirnya mengganti posisi mereka. sekarang doyoung berada di pangkuan johnny yang menghentakan dari bawah.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">doyoung menutupi wajahnya yang terlalu menikmati sensasinya. johnny tersenyum &amp; menarik tangannya dari wajahnya yang merah merona. "nah gitu, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">my baby’s so pretty.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny pun akhirnya mencium bibir doyoung. doyoung dengan lemas membalas ciumannya, karena sudah merasa dekat pada klimaksnya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">i’m close, daddy—please!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" doyoung akhirnya berkata. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">is that so? then i’ll do this now.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny dengan tiba-tiba menggendong doyoung dari pahanya lagi. doyoung melingkari lengannya pada leher johnny agar tidak terjatuh. johnny menyandarkan punggung suaminya pada tembok, lalu mulai menghentak lagi sambil menaik-turunkan doyoung agar makin cepat mencapai klimaks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">akhirnya, doyoung mencapai klimaksnya. cairan putihnya menodai abdomen johnny, tetapi ia tidak apa-apa. "</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">good baby. let daddy finish inside of you, okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" johnny mencium doyoung lagi sambil mengeluarkan cairannya dalam doyoung, yang membuat doyoung akhirnya lega.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"<em>haha... </em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">so warm and thick inside of me... all yours...</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">" doyoung tersenyum dengan lemah. johnny akhirnya menidurkan doyoung di ranjang lagi &amp; mengeluarkan batangnya. ia membuka laci di sebelah ranjang mereka. "ambil apa, pa?" doyoung mencoba mengintip. johnny pun tidak memberi tahu &amp; langsung menggunakannya. sebuah </span>
  <span class="s1">butt plug</span>
  <span class="s2"> berwarna putih dengan ekor kelinci. "ih, harus banget yang ini." doyoung mencibir. "udah, tidur ya. papa mau bersihin cairanmu ini." johnny tertawa kecil, membuat doyoung hampir mengomel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">johnny memberikan kecupan terakhir sebelum doyoung tertidur nyenyak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"met pagi, papa~" donghyuck menyambut dari sofa di depan TV. "pagi, hyuckie. udah sarapan belum?" johnny menghampiri mesin kopinya untuk membuat minuman paginya. "udah, untung bisa! lagian mama belum bangun tadi." donghyuck melirih.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"oh.. iya, mama bilang dia mau bangun siang hari ini." johnny berkata sambil menuangkan kopi dalam cangkirnya. "hm.. ya boleh aja sih, kan sabtu!" donghyuck pun tersenyum sebelum kembali menonton serial di TV lagi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">sepertinya johnny bisa terbiasa seperti ini.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are appreciated! <br/>makasih udah baca ya ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>